The best decision
by writefan
Summary: Remus looks back on the past two years and the changes it brought in him. He wonders what changed him so much. Of course he knew the answer: She had changed him so much. RLNT


He wondered what had changed him so much. Of course he knew the answer: she had changed him so much. His whole world had changed from the moment she walked into Grimmault place and had fallen into his arms. He chuckled at that memory. She had come in and had tripped over the umbrella stand immediately. That was so typical her, tripping over everything but always laughing it away. He had seen the hurt in her eyes though and made sure she was okay. That was the moment his world started changing.

They had gotten to know each other well. They had been friends, but their banter had always been on the edge of flirting. On mission they worked like a team. Slowly he had started to like her, but he had pushed it away. After all, how could she like an old and poor werewolf like himself?

She was young and beautiful. She had a wonderful personality. Bubbly and social, always willing to help. She was colourful and popular, or at least he had thought. But then she confided in him, telling him that she wasn't popular at all. She was a metamorphmagus and she was seen as a creature. She had told him that yes she was an auror, but she was stuck doing other's paperwork. She hadn't trained with Moody because she was good, no it was because he was the best and they wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything. She had told him everything, her fears and her loneliness. At the end the tears had streamed over her face. He had done the only thing he could and had hugged her tight.

After that they had become much closer. Their flirtatious banter continued, but now he started to wonder if she could like him. But he knew it couldn't be. He was too old, too poor and too dangerous.

But then Sirius had died and she had told him she loved him, but he had pushed her away. He had pushed everyone away and had drowned himself in work for the Order. The next time he had seen her had come as a shock. She wasn't the person he remembered, her colour had gone and she was very pale. He had wondered if he had done that to her. Couldn't she see that he was too old, too poor, too dangerous?

They had avoided the other as much as possible. Being in the same room had hurt them more than they were willing to admit. Now he thought back on it, he had always been getting information on her, but never from her.

The night they had been called to the castle had changed so much. They had seen each other again, but hadn't had time to talk. They had fought side by side, like they used to. Always knowing what the other was going to do. They worked like a team. It felt good to be a team again.

Then the hospital wing. He hadn't meant to fight there, with Bill just lying there and Dumbledore dead, but they did anyway. They had went to the Great Lake together and talked about it. She had shown him that they could be. He was in heaven.

They had moved in together fairly quick and she had resigned from the auror corps. They were just making her do more paperwork and nothing else. This way she could do more work for the Order. They were so happy, he was so happy.

'Yeah,' he thought.' She was the one that changed me, agreeing to a relationship was the second best decision I've ever made. She made me from a bitter werewolf to a happy man. She made me realise that the grey in my hair doesn't mean that I'm old, it shows that I worry, that I care. She made me realise that my scar aren't ugly, they define me. She changed me so much.'

That evening he took her out for dinner. After dinner they walked through the park, hand in hand. Suddenly he dropped to one knee. "Nymphadora Tonks, forgive me for using your name, but I thought the occasion called for it. You are my light Dora. You changed me. You saw the man behind the wolf, and for that I'm immense grateful. Meeting you has changed my life, but I wouldn't want it any other way. You made me see that I'm more than a werewolf. You light my path when all I see is dark. You take my hand when I am scared. You guide me through my fears. You made me realise that I'm more than a werewolf. You are the one for me Dora. I love you. Will you marry me?" He said, pulling out a ring.

He saw the tears streaming down her face as she whispered yes. He put the ring on her finger, whipped the tears from her face and kissed her.

'This,' he thought 'is the best decision I've ever made.'

* * *

A/N: Just a little one-shot. This was a essay for English. Originally it had to be around 200 words, but of course I had to make it longer. ;-p.


End file.
